Dimensional Heroes: Against the Dragon's Fang
by jexi the hunter
Summary: The groups have finally arrived to battle against Dragon's Fang lead by Drake as a mini fighting tournament has begun. But which teams will come out on top?
1. Opening

It was a few days after the events in the Hero Universe, that our three groups arrived to the old stadium for the Furious Universe Tournament to await Drake and his group.

"Man, I still feel bad about trashing the place." Hope said.

"Hey, it was a fighting tournament. They should have expected we would destroy the stadium." Jexi said.

"Luckily, Drake isn't too picky about fighting locations. This place should be fine, right?" Celti said.

"Yeah. Now all that's left is for Drake and his group to arrive so we can get started." Sora said.

"Knowing him, i bet hes going to make a dramatic entrance." Hope said.

"That's not what we mean. I mean, we're talking about a guy who was king of Dragnor and conquered lots of worlds. Not to mention devastating an entire mountain." Black Star said.

"Wait, you're thinking we don't stand a chance?" Zephyr asked.

"I'm thinking we need to be smart about him and whoever he's bringing." Black Star said.

"Well, for sure those who are with him are Blade, Barry and Raz." Nami said.

"I wouldn't put this by Chill either. I sorta turned the heat up on him before i left the arena." Hope said.

"We'll put Chill in the maybe pile for now." Nami said.

"Still, even with the three we know for sure are with him, this is gonna be tough." Damien said. "Each are a powerful fighter in their own right."

"There has been enough proof that they won't go down easy." David said. "Well, at least I know Raz won't go down easy."

"Neither will Blade." Kirito said.

"And Barry, as an assassin, he knows how to deal with opponents easily." Mukuro said.

"So that makes four hard to deal with opponents." Jexi said. "This isn't gonna be easy, but we can do this."

"Drake said we'd be facing two teams of 5." Leanne said.

"Makes sense. An easy way to make sure there isn't a tied match by making teams with odd numbers." Robin said.

"So, I think we should select our teams right now." Hope said.

"You're right. For sure, Drake wants you and me on those teams so that just leaves four for us to pick." Jexi said.

"We gotta be smart about this. I'm still suspicious about Chill being on at least one of Drake's teams. You're gonna need some fire power, Jexi. Natsu, perhaps?" Hope asked.

"Hope, please don't make suggestions for me. I'm making my selections in private." Jexi said as he and his group walked out.

"Well, I guess it's up to me to figure out who I should go with." Hope said. "David, you don't mind if i make selections from your team, right?"

"Not at all." David said.

"Of course, you'll be the one facing Raz, right?" Zelos asked.

"Yes." David said taking out the sheathed Masakado. "Because I have something he wants."

"Its likely Raz will be on Drake's team, so shoot for teaming with Jexi if possible." Hope said. "Now then, my team."

"Hey, I wouldn't mind teaming up for this." Celti said.

"Yeah. Since your season style depends on season, it's hard to choose who to go against you." Hope said. "Okay. I just need two more."

"I'll fight, too." Leia said. "Gotta show them that this reporter isn't afraid to be part of the story herself."

"Right. Leia, Celti, David and myself. Still need one more to fight with me. Hey, Continella! I know this is important but….do you think you can help?" Hope asked.

"Of course i can, Big Bro!" Continella said in excitement. "I mean, I still have yet to see what else I've got when I Gigantify."

"Of course, some of these fighters won't care about size. You gotta be really careful." Titanica said.

"Got it. I'll be super careful!" she said.

"Well, I got everyone picked." Hope said.

"We'll do our best, Big Bro!" Continella said.

"We'll make the headlines of the Trials going into the Battle Royal, and I'll report it to all the fighters there!" Leia said

"But where isn't even a camera." Alisa said.

"Oh, I got one! It's in my room." Mahiru said.

"I thought Leia was a newspaper reporter." Kazuichi said.

"Well, newspapers need good quality pictures, too." Mahiru said.

"Let's do this together, Cel." Hope said smiling at her girlfriend.

"Yes. Let's do it." Celti said before they heard a quake.

They looked upon the horizon as approaching them were ten figures. The figures were Drake, Blade, Maelstrom, Yuki, Chill, Feral, Barry, Ferric, Wicana and Raz.

"They're here." Zephyr said.

The Metal Demons found a good spot among the non wrecked stands and took their seats to watch as did several actual demons.

"Jexi! They're…" Hope began.

"I know. And I'm ready." Jexi said as he approached with Zinia, Lucina, Gray and Regal.

"Regal?" Leia said.

"He asked me to fight alongside with him and I said yes." Regal said.

"I see." David said.

"So it'll be me, Cel, Continella, Leia and David." Hope said as Drake's group approached. "Drake. That's quite the group you've got there."

"I do not need your compliments, Hope bringer." Drake said. "Now, Blade! Yuki! Feral! Ferric! Raz! You will battle the team the Hope bringer has. The rest will battle Jexi."

"Talk about unlucky for Barry, he doesn't get to face Hope." Akane said.

"You think I care? This is just a stepping stone before I kill blue boy there." Barry said.

"I doubt you'll even get the chance." David said.

"Alright then, are we doin this?" Hope asked.

"Let's go over the rules. The battles will be one on one. Five battles is the maximum. The team with the most amount of victories, being 3, wins. You lose when you can no longer fight or step out of bounds of the arena." Yuki said.

"What are the boundaries?" Hope asked.

"No killing or using firearms. This is meant to be a fun fight, not a death match." Feral said.

"Seems fair. I don't need guns to win my battles." David said.

"Not that you use them all that much, anyway." Leia said.

"Another rule. Each fighter can only fight a battle once. They cannot be used for more than one battle." Ferric said.

"That part is obvious." Celti said.

"Just wanna make sure we get the rules in." Ferric said.

"One final rule. If one of my teams lose, they will forfeit the amount of points needed to you. But if one of you lose...you forfeit all of your points." Drake said.

"HIgh stakes, high risk. I like it." Hope said.

"All of the rules have been explained. We can now begin." Drake said.

"Hold it, bub. Problem is we still need a referee. Just to make sure things stay fair." Rainbow said.

"True. We need someone to officiate the battles between our two groups." Chill said.

Suddenly, some sort of Metal UFO teleported in.

"Warp successful!" a familiar voice said as a familiar commentator appeared.

"Wait, isn't that that crazy commentator lady from the Beast Universe. The one from the buddyfights." Natsu said.

"Paruko? What's she doing here? Shouldn't she be back home?" Twilight said.

"I thought I'd branch out." she said before Drake was flying before her and scaring her.

"Girl, you will referee the battles we will fight or be attacked for trespassing." Drake said.

"This is a no brainer." she said hovering down outside the arena and by the sidelines. "I'm the ref."

"Good. Are there any more things we need or can we begin?" Drake said.

"Let's see. Stage, fighters, ref, audience. We're good." Rainbow said.

"Perfect." Drake said. "Dragon Fang B will fight first." he said as he along with Maelstrom, Chill, Barry and Wicana sat.

"You have this Hope. Just don't lose." Jexi said as his selections sat down.


	2. Kick off! David vs Raz!

"Okay. Here we are at the former sight of….some big battle tournament I guess as Team Hope Squad goes against Team Dragon's Fang B. Now we wait to see which fighter goes first." Paruko said.

"Raz, you will fight." Blade said as Raz walked into the arena.

"Well, Dave. You're up." Hope said.

"Thought that would be the case." David said smiling as he walked into the arena.

"So we meet in this arena once again, thief." Raz said.

"Again with that?" David asked. "Is that all you really think about?"

"You stole Masakado from the kings, and now I will take it back." Raz said unwrapping his arm to show his demon arm.

"I keep telling you, I've never been to the Demon Realm. But...if words won't convince you…" David said as ice wraps around his fist. "Then I'll just have to knock some sense into you."

"Do your worst." Raz said.

"Ready and….Fight!" Paruko said.

{Cue- Vicious 1915- Shadow Hearts: Covenant}

As soon as this was said, Raz leapt at David, landing a fast kick to his side making him cough blood.

"Not bad… But still nothing noteworthy." David said as he placed his foot on the ground, causing a wall of ice to appear around Raz. "Ice Wall!" David calls as the ice shatters.

"Demonic Raze!" Raz said as the ground shook as the ice wall shattered with Raz leaping out of it unharmed.

"I figured that wouldn't do it. I was just preparing for my more powerful spells." David said. "Glacial Rain!" David calls as icicles fall toward Raz.

"Your spell won't work. Ultimate Color Fighting Forbidden Art! Demon's Curse!" Raz said as energy left from Raz's body and entered David as his spell stopped.

"Was that supposed to do something?" Hope asked.

"Its called Demons Curse, id say it was." Celti said.

"Huh? Ice Needles!" David shouted as nothing happened. "What...what did you do?"

"By utilizing this forbidden art. In exchange for a year of my lifespan, I can stop my opponent from using spiritual or magic attacks for 24 hours." Raz said. "Before you complain about fairness, this is how I fight fair. I'm just using my abilities."

"That means David can only use physical attacks." Celti said.

"He's still got a chance, he's good with a broadsword." Jude said in the stands.

"It won't do much though. The skin on Solomon's arm is as tough as steel. Raz can just use it to block." Lucifer said.

Hope then had an idea. "David! He wants Masakado, right? Give him what he wants!"

"Huh?" David said as Raz was viciously attacking him.

"He means use Masakado on Raz, dammit!" Jibanyan said.

"But he'll just use his arm to block his attack like he did last time." Sectonia said.

"Don't worry. I've got it this time." David said as he took out Masakado. "So, you want this blade so bad?" He asked as he unsheathes it. "Why don't you try and take it?"

"Very well." Raz said. "But first, let me get comfortable." he said. "Demonic Equip! Asmodeus!" he said as a darkness overtook him as Raz was wearing armor that resembled Asmodeus. "I can't be lax when dealing with that sword."

"He equipped Asmodeus like armor, just like Erza requips armor." Happy said.

"Let's do this!" Raz said as he and David were clashing against one another as they fought across the battlefield.

"Raz, give it your all." Drake said as the two of them fought as they dealt injuries to one another.

"So, this sword can't even harm you that much." David said.

"True. Masakado was made by demons, but it cannot slay them. It was made to slay something else." Raz said.

"And what, for the sake of reference, would that be?" David asked.

"Gods." Raz said.

"You mean like… Color Gods like Black?" Hope asked.

"They made it to defend themselves from him when he tried to invade. But before they could use it, Yamigedo swallowed it and them. Now its back and now they and I can be ready for if he ever returns!" Raz said.

"I guess that would explain how we found it at the Shadaloo base. Bison found it and brought it back with him." David said.

"Lies!" Raz said. "You stole it! I know you did. I cannot forgive someone like you who kills demons, even demons who have raised and protected me during my life!"

David looked sad. "I see you're unwilling to listen to reason."

"Shut up!" Raz said. "You...you kill them because you trust in gods. You and my parents were the same. Believers in gods. But what did that belief bring them? Death! Gods are the reason my family is dead. Gods and goddesses…I HATE EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM!" Raz shouted.

"If that's what you believe, then for your sake, I will end this here and now!" David said as he rapidly slashed Raz in a darkened background before he sheathes it. "I'll show you the true strength of humanity...Lunar Requiem!"

"Ugh...Blah!" Raz said coughing up blood as he fell but not before Asmodeus was in the ring and caught him. "As?"

{End Song}

"It's okay. You did good." Asmodeus said before looking at David. "Keep the sword. But keep this in mind. If you ever try and kill my little buddy here…I'll take your life as forfeit." he said as he left the ring, carrying Raz.

"Wouldn't dream of it." David said. "In fact, I'd have to go through you first."

"Heh. You're a good kid." Asmodeus smirked.

"And with a grueling match come to its dramatic close, David has come out the winner." Paruko said.

"And with that, that's one win for us." Leanne said.

"Yep. I'd say that's a smooth start." Nana said.

"Raz, you fought well. We won't mark that past you." Blade said.

"I'm goin." Ferric said getting up as he walked into the arena. The Metal Demons cheered.

"Ferric, going into the ring next for his team! Who will Team Hope send out?" Paruko said.

"He can turn his body into Metal. So he has an incredibly high defense." Celti said.

"Its gonna take a lot of force to break through that steel body of his." Hope said.

"I'll go and fight him." Continella said as she ran into the ring.

"A kid? I don't care if you're a kid or not. I'm not going easy." Ferric said.

"Neither will I!" Continella said.


	3. Fight of Will! Ferric vs Continella

Both competitors stood at the opposite sides waiting for the fight to begin.

"It's my first serious battle, i'll give it my all." Continella thought.

"Let the fight...begin!" Paruka said.

"Let's get this started." Ferric said as his body covered in hard metal as he clanged his fists together.

"This is gonna be tricky since hitting him will be like hitting a steel wall." Continella said.

"You gonna stand there talking to yourself or are ya gonna fight?" Ferric asked.

"Thats an easy question, fight like Big Bro!" Continella said running at Ferric.

"Ain't ready for the big leagues yet, kid! Metal Straight!" Ferric said trying to punch Continella, but she rolled out of the way.

"Im working my way up. And i take the skills i've learned from the classes when Eric took me to gymnastics classes. I'm very athletic, and i can use that to my advantage because when you metalize, you get slower, simple fact." Continella said.

"Speed doesn't always win. Even when you got the first strike, it's not always the deciding part of who wins." Ferric said as Continella noticed one of Ferric's legs was up and morphed into a steel bat. "Metal...Slugger!" he shouted hitting her and sending her flying above the arena.

"And it's out of the park!" Yuki said.

"If she lands at that elevation, she'll have a hard impact!" Lucy said.

Continella rapidly fell down to the area.

"If I hit the ground hard, Ferric will be all over me. I've got to Gigantify myself, while I'm falling!" Continella said. "Don't wanna go to big though, because i might get a ring out."

Continella used her quirk to Gigantify to a height of 20 ft about half way from the ground.

"There! Now it's a lot easier for a 20-footer to land on the ground safely, like this!" Continella said landing on her feet, causing a bit of a shake, but she was okay.

"So that's it. She's some kinda size changer but can only grow." Ferric said. "All I need to know." he said stepping forward. "But...size doesn't make a difference!" he said charging in.

Continella smirked and leaped, shrinking down to normal size and using her momentum to flip over Ferric's back.

"Don't underestimate me! Titanic Lariat!" she shouted growing larger in order to lariat Ferric who then caught her arm.

"That's the same move he used...the first time I lost. A lariat….oldest trick in the book." Ferric smirked.

"Who? Who's he?" Continella asked shrinking down to escape his grab.

"I wasn't always the honorable man I am kid. So I'm just gonna leave it at that!" Ferric said charging in.

Flashback…

In Metal City, Ferric was waving around a metal pipe as he and the Metal Demons laughed.

"Okay boys. Now that Lead's outta town, I'm in charge of this place. And I say...we raise some hell!" Ferric shouted.

The Metal Demons all cheered for Ferric before the door opened as an old man in a cloak walked in.

"I'm sorry. I think I'm in the wrong place. I'm looking for a bar." he said.

"Sure. Its back the way you came. Outta here, geezer. This is Metal Demon turf." Ferric said.

"Young man, can you take me to the bar?" he asked.

"Shut the hell up! I ain't takin ya anywhere. Except maybe the hospital." Ferric grinned as he got his pipe.

"Oh. So you want a fight? I'll be happy to take you on." the old man said.

"Seriously? Ha. Piece of…." Ferric began as he was hit with a lariat and tossed out the window into a dumpster.

"I win. Thank you." the old man said as he left.

The Metal Demons were looking at the dumpster as Ferric rose with an angry look on his face.

He continuously followed the old man all day only to lose at every single turn. Then at night, Ferric was about to corner him before he saw several thugs surrounded the old man.

"Oh. Can I help you fine gentlemen?" he asked.

"Yeah. Give us all your money or we kill ya." one of them said.

"Oh. Well, if you want to fight me for my money, I would be happy to oblige." the old man said.

"Yeah. Like we're gonna play it fair." one of them said before they pulled out guns. But before a shadow approached them and beat the heck out of them with a steel pipe. This figure was Ferric.

"You bastards. I don't plan to let him die till I beat him at least one." Ferric growled.

"Well, I was wondering when you would fight for me." the old man chuckled.

"Look, I can't beat ya okay? I'm never gonna get as good as ya." Ferric said before the man put a hand on Ferric's shoulder as his hood fell back to reveal Rain Bow.

"Would you like to?" Rain Bow asked.

End flashback…

Ferric was taking hit after hit from Continella as each one was pushing him towards the edge.

"Oh look, now you're the one doing the thinking." Continella joked before Ferric grabbed her large fist.

"You know...I used to be cocky like that blue boy and you. Then I met him and my life changed. I was a jackass. I am not gonna be like that anymore." Ferric said as he slowly lifted Continella up.

"He's able to lift me?" Continella said in shock.

"I told you before. Size doesn't matter in a fight." Ferric said. "What matters….is the will to keep on going! The will….to fight!" Ferric said as he slammed Continella outside of the ring.

"Whoa! In a surprising twist, Ferric has grabbed Continella and tossed her out of bounds. Ferric wins the match!" Paruko said.

"Continella, are you okay?" Hope asked.

"I'm good. I just didn't expect him to be so strong." Continella said as Ferric was headed off the arena.

"He's right y'know. It's not about size, strength, or speed. Its heart. And i think you've got plenty of it to spare." Hope smiled at her Giant-Sized Sister.

"Aw, Thanks Big Bro." Contiella smiled back.

"Still, this does bring some insight on why Ferric wanted me to join him back in Furious Racing." David said. "It might be...because he saw a little bit of himself in me."

"Now it's down to just me, Leia and Cel against Blade, Feral and Yuki." Hope said.

"One win and one loss. It's all even now." David said.

"Leia, why don't you go next?" Hope asked.

"Me?! I am so making this a headliner! 'Reporter goes third, takes win for Team Hope!' It's gonna be the scoop of the lifetime!" Leia said.

"Just...don't get overconfident, Leia." David said as Leia made her way to the arena.

"They are sending out the Reporter to fight next." Blade said.

"I got this." Feral said getting up and entering the ring.

"Its Feral, user of the Beast Style vs Leia Rolando from Elympios! That match coming up, right after these messages!" Paruko announced.


	4. Fight of Spirit! Leia vs Feral!

"We are back, and just in time! It's time for Feral, the Beastmaster, to take on the famous journalist of Elympios and a solid supporter and attacker on any RPG party, Leia Rolando!" Paruko said.

"You can do it, Leia!" Celti said.

"Show them what you've got, Leia." Jude said. "Just like training!"

"You've got it, Jude!" Leia said.

"Well, I hope we have a good match." Feral said.

"Don't expect me to hold back just 'cause I'm a Journalist." Leia said.

"Let's not waste any more time talking! Let the 3rd match begin!" Paruko said.

(Cue- Believe in Oneself- Tales of Xillia)

Feral started off as he ran around Leia and keeping her within his line of sight.

Leia decided to take the time to cast Sharpness and Barrier, increasing her attack and defense, respectively.

Feral continued to circle before at the right moment, he pounced and bit into Leia's leg.

"Got ya." she said about to use her staff as Feral caught it with his foot. "Crescent Flash!" Leia called as she spun around with her staff.

"No you...don't!" Feral said biting down harder.

"Tch… You're a tough one to get off, are you?" Leia asked.

"Does a lion let go of his prey in the wild? He holds on until it goes down." Feral said.

"Leia's still standing because she cast Barrier to buff her defense, but it's only a matter of time until Feral's bite wears her down." Hope said.

"Still got more." Leia said as a swirl of wind forms around her. "Soaring Vortex!" Leia then charged into Feral, a small vortex forming around them as she casted him into the air.

"Beast….Ripper!" Feral shouted growing claws as he ripped the cyclone apart as he fell and bit into Leia's shoulder.

"That won't keep me down…" Leia said as she began to prepare another arte.

"Seriously? Is biting all he does?" David asked. "His attack pattern is a lot like the monsters we've fought."

"Its called the beast style for a reason, right?" Hope asked Celti.

"Somethings up." Celti said before she noticed something. "Leia! You're leg! Look at the bite mark!"

Leia looked to the mark on her leg, to see the spot as turned purple and was beginning to spread.

"What's going on with her? What did he do?!" David asked.

"The color and the rate of spreading….its poison!" Jude said.

"Cobra venom…" Hope said.

"Not all beasts attack with strength. They have to weaken the prey first before they can strike." Feral said. "Let me guess, you need both arms for your artes, right? Well, my poison's already worked down the arm I just bit into."

"Geez… For a fighter of honor, Drake's allies sure have dirty tactics." David said as Leia casted Cure to restore her health. "At least her healing artes keep her from succumbing to the poison, but it won't last for long."

"If Leia doesn't turn this around, Blade will be in the lead. We'll be one step closer to having all of Hope's progress deleted!" Nana said.

"Keep it together, Nana." Jude said. "I know Leia. There's no way she'll go down that easily."

"You have so much faith in this reporter girl. Why? She would never last in the wild one day." Feral asked to Jude.

"That's where you're wrong." Jude said. "She's already been on two journeys with me before we joined David here. She's a spirited girl who never lets the downsides of life get the better of her. I would know. We've known each other since we were kids."

"Spirit? That's not what makes for survival...it's the instinct to….huh?" Feral said before Leia grabbed his jaw and opened his mouth and tossed him off.

"Jude… Thank you. Even after all the trouble I caused you, you still believe in me." Leia said. "After all, I was the one that snapped you out of your depression when we lost Milla at the Zenethra." Leia managed to get back on her feet. "For your sake, and everyone else that we've traveled with… I will win this battle!" Leia said as she reached Over Limit.

"Oh… He's gonna get it now." David said.

"Here comes Leia! Spin like a tornado…" Leia said as she twirls her staff and tosses it up. "...and jump!" Leia jumps and catches the staff in the air. "Like a shooting star… Soulstoke Celebration!" Leia descends down and crashes down on him before jumping back. "That's my style!"

"GYAAAAAAAAH!" Feral said as he couldn't take the pressure and was knocked out.

(End Song)

Feral stood there with his mouth wide open as he fell to the ground.

"And Feral can no longer continue the fight, leaving Leia the winner!" Paruko said.

"Leia did it! Leia did it! WHOOO!" Fluttershy said cheering.

"Come over here, champ!" Hope said as Leia ran over and hugged Jude, then her teammates. "Leia, you were awesome!"

"Thanks… I wouldn't have pulled it off if it weren't for you guys supporting me all this time." Leia said.

"We couldn't take all the credit. We knew you could pull it off." Jude said.

"Thanks, Jude." Leia said. "Now… How about we do something about this poison?"

"Ah, we almost forgot about that. Recover!" Raine casted, curing Leia.

"Alright guys, were back in the lead." Hope said.

"Uh...not for long." Celti said as they saw Feral being carried off as Blade entered the arena.

"Oooooh…." Hope said.

"Here comes the big man." Lemon said.

"I want… Hope the Victor." Blade said.

"Look, as much as I wanna fight you Blade, I wanna fight Yuki. There's something I wanna talk to her about regarding finally casting off from Chill." Hope said.

"That will never happen!" Yuki said. "I wanna cast him off myself. And yes, I'm aware of the irony of being in the same group as him so don't bring it up!"

"Plus, if you do somehow win against me, you would win and not fight Yuki at all." Blade said.

"I'm willing to take that chance... You wanna fight me, Blade!? You're on!" Hope said.


	5. Fist vs Sword! Hope vs Blade!

"It all comes down to this, folks! This is the fourth match of Dragon Fang B vs Team Hope! Will Hope secure the final win he needs to take the set of matches and get the points he needs? Or will Blade, Drakes right hand, keep his team alive and have it all come down to Yuki and Celti in Sudden Death?!" Paruko asked.

"I've heard from Kirito about how close your duel was on Hyrule during the war against Cia. I'm not gonna let my Guard down against you." Hope said.

"When we fought, our fight came to a draw. You will not be so fortunate to get even that." Blade said drawing his two swords.

"Oh, it's on now." Hope said getting into his stance. "Let's Dance!"

(Cue-The Only Thing I Know for Real - Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance)

Hope and Blade walked around the arena, gazing at each other and not taking their eyes of them for a second. As they were on the opposite sides of their starting positions, they charged and clashed, fists on swords. Each collision emitting powerful shockwaves that shook the arena as well as the stands.

"Impressive. You're focusing your aura around your fists to avoid being cut by my swords." Blade said.

"I got the idea from Izuku and All Might. And Gajeel's Iron Dragon's Scales technique. Its because of my friends and new ones i've met that have made me who i am. As an old friend would say, my friends are my power, and I'm theirs." Hope sad.

"Ven…" Aqua said.

"I see. So you have grown." Blade said. "However, this gives me more reason not to take you lightly." he added as stuck his swords into the ground and stretched his arms. "Blade….creation!" he shouted pressing his hands against the arena as swords began to come from the ground and form in the air.

"Whoa!" Hope said dodging them as best he could. "That's a new trick!"

"I am not just limited to use of swords with the Sword Style of Ultimate Color Fighting. I can also create them!" Blade said.

"See, this is why no one should take you for granted!" Hope said jumping to avoid the blades on the floor and evading the ones raining down from the air. He got a few more hits in on Blade.

"So what's your deal anyway? Why do you follow Drake so closely even though he's a Dragonman and you're from the Clashing Blades Dojo? You owe him a Debt of Life or something?" Hope asked.

"A wager when we fought countless times. I would follow him when he defeated me without question. We tied many times before he won. He is strong. I will follow him till the day I die." Blade said.

"Now that's loyalty." David said as he was petting a nekomata.

"Isn't that one of Raz's demons? Next you're thinking that you and Cheetah could be allies against the Regime's Wonder Woman." Zelos said.

"D-don't judge me! I… I just have a soft spot for cats, that's all." David said.

Back in the ring, Hope continued to dodge and hit Blade.

"Now, I think its time to end this. Blade Creation. 1000 swords!" Blade said as a thousand blades were created. "Ultimate Color Fighting Secret Art! Unlimited Blade Works!" he shouted as all the swords locked onto Hope as they rained down.

"There we go. There's the reference!" David said.

"Youre not bad, Blade. But…" Hope said as his arm glowed. "I'm gonna be the one to come out on top."

"No, he couldn't possibly…!" Blade said in shock.

"Texas….!" Hope said pointing his pulled back arm to the thousands of blades raining down. "SMASH!" he shouted punching straight up at the attacking the swords above as he sent them flying into the sky with only a few of them dodging and cutting his body. Hope stood there as Blade panted.

"He...sent them all flying. No one's done that before. I could use….no...I've already used up all my energy, so another volley is impossible. I can't...continue." Blade thought before he collapsed onto the ground.

(End song)

"And blade is down after using up his energy! Hopes team has 3 wins, so that means he takes the gold!" Paruko said.

"Whew… guess the Punch IS mightier than the sword." Hope said.

"Its PEN bozo!" an audience member said.

"Per the rules, Hope is able to add the points he needs to his overall total to advance to the Battle Royal." Paruko said.

"I've got a total of 7 points. So i just need to take 3. Perfect." Hope said. "And Since Celti's with me, that means she gets to advance too."

"Now, with that match already over. We can now move on to Team Dimensional Heroes vs Team Dragon's Fang A!" Paruko said.

"I'm sorry you didn't get a chance to fight today, Yuki. I know you wanted to so you can cast off from your brother." Hope said.

"No big deal. I can do it at the Battle Royale." Yuki said. "By personally pushing him out. Uh...you too since you're competition."

"Oh boy." Hope groaned as they headed into the stands.

"Jexi! I hope you are ready! Because I do not intend to give you a single inch!" Drake shouted.

"Good. I don't wanna give you an inch either." Jexi said smiling.


	6. Killer vs Assassin! Regal vs Barry!

"All right! Without further ado, we now begin the battles between the Dimensional Heroes and Dragon's Fang A! Now we wait patiently as they send out their first fighters." Paruko said.

Both teams soon sent out their fighters with the Dimensional Heroes sending Regal as the other team sent in Barry.

"So, you must be Barry, the renowned assassin." Regal said.

"And you're Regal...the cold hearted killer that murdered his lover." Barry said.

"Cold hearted? I'm afraid the circumstances are much more complicated than that." Regal said.

"What's there to get? She was weak and you were strong so you killed her, just as nature says. The weak are killed by the strong." Barry said.

"Even so, I loved her with all my heart. If you wish to face me, then know I won't hold anything back." Regal said.

"I wasn't expecting you to. If you held back, this match would be incredibly boring." Barry said.

"And the match can begin!" Paruko said.

{Cue- Like a Glint of Light- Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World}

"Show time. Needle Gun!" Barry shouted as he fired a needle from his finger and hit Regal in the arm. "Ahahaha!" Barry laughed as he fired more at Regal.

"Crescent Moon!" Regal called as he dealt an upward kick right at his chin. But Regal groaned as he saw needles in his feet.

"Oh...you should have known…" Barry said turning around to show that needles had been growing out of his chin. "Using up close and personal attacks like that on me is a pretty bad idea."

"And of course he can grow needles all over his body, because why not." Scott said.

"Yeah. Barry uses the Needle Style. Meaning he can grow them out in any solid place, even his own body." Lemon said.

"This is bad… Regal is in a huge disadvantage here." Lloyd said.

"He'll be in even bigger trouble if Barry pulls off his next move." Mukuro said as needles were growing out all over his body.

"Say...how are your dance moves? Cause you'll be doing a lot of moving! Porcupine!" Barry shouted firing all the needles on his body in many different directions. As soon as one would hit a stand or the ground, it would bounce around. "Oh yeah. Fun fact: I can alter what my needles do. For example, these will keep bouncing until they pierce flesh."

"Haven't used this in a while. Bastion!" Regal called as a shield was put up to avoid the needles.

"Not bad, but how long can you hold out?" Barry said as he lied on the ground and watched the needles bounce around.

"He's not even taking this seriously. He's treating this like a game." Levy said.

"As are everyone else in Drake's employ. That is...so far everyone except Ferric." Lloyd said.

"What? Where were you? They were giving it their all." Kirito said.

"But keep in mind that they were using techniques to hinder their opponents. That's why it didn't seem like it." Ramona said.

"That's right. Think of Raz and Feral. They were using their techniques to disorient their opponents instead of actually weakening them." Raine said.

"Probably because they didn't take it seriously enough to actually win their matches." Sheena said before a sword was pointed at her throat as Blade held it.

"If you have an opinion, keep it to yourself." Blade said seriously.

"Lay off. She's just trying to make a point." Zelos said.

"No. He's right. I'm sorry." Sheena said.

"Good. Now let's get back to the match." Blade said pulling his sword away.

As this was going on, Regal gathered a red force of energy and fired it at Barry.

"Nice try." Barry said jumping high into the air to avoid the energy fire.

"Overconfidence breeds carelessness." Regal said as he fires another one that hit Barry directly as he fell to the ground.

"Huh? Is he out?" Paruko asked as Barry lied there motionlessly.

"There. His overconfidence was…." Regal began before they all saw Barry get up slowly without saying a word or saying a thing.

"What's with him? He's normally saying things that make him sound cocky." Hope said.

"Is he...no. This is not good. Not good at all." Blade said.

"What is he talking about? What's going on?!" David asked.

"You intend to fire more of your…" Regal said before he saw a claw shaped scratch on his side and Barry as suddenly gotten behind him. "How is he…"

"Take a good look. The man you see in the arena with your friend. He is the true Barry, the heartless assassin that has killed thousands." Blade said.

"The TRUE Barry?" Mukuro asked.

"Yes. You know him as the cocky and arrogant assassin who finishes things quickly. But, if you apply enough pressure and fear on him, he reverts to his true nature, a silent and bloodthirsty assassin." Blade said.

"That means he's going to be tougher for Regal to beat now." David said.

"That isn't the point. Even if Barry wins, he won't stop until your friend has been killed." Blade said.

Barry then turned to look at Regal before he vanished and appeared in front of him, slashing a leg this time.

"Gh… This power… He's definitely shown his killing intent now…" Regal said.

"No time for small talk, Regal. You need to finish this quick!" Lloyd said.

"It's too late. The match is over." Blade said.

"Ultimate Color Fighting….Secret Art." Barry muttered before he vanished.

"Regal… Come on, Regal… Pull through this…" David said as Regal prepared his shields again. But after he set it up, it was slashed apart in an instant.

"Needle….Pandemonium!" Barry's voice echoed as Regal was viciously slashed apart as scratches were appearing all over his body. Barry soon stopped as Regal was coughing blood as he fell to the ground.

"Regal!" Lloyd shouted.

"That attack was devastating. Even if he managed to…" David said. "Huh? Wait, hold up!" He saw Regal weakly, but surely getting back up.

"There's no way… No one has ever survived that attack!" Blade said.

Regal slowly approached Barry as he said something.

"Barry…..you...have my….respect." he said before collapsing.

"Make the call, Paruko. He's had enough." David said.

"Oh, right. And for the first match, a winner has been decided! The winner is….Barry!" Paruko said as Barry collapsed before getting up.

"Whoa. What...huh? Did I win? Ha! I knew I'd kick your ass...somehow." Barry said.

"Does he even know what's been going on for the past minute?" David asked in a sweatdrop.

"Unfortunately not. Barry never remembers what his other persona does whenever this situation happens." Blade said.

"Probably for the best." David said.

Colette managed to come down and bring Regal back up to the stands.

"I can never get used to that." Zelos said.

"Still, with one loss, we're in a bit of a rocky start." Gray said.

"It'll be fine. We'll make up for it in the next match." Jexi said.

"Okay, now let's get the next match started!" Paruko said as Chill entered the arena as Gray also entered.

"Chill vs Gray. This is gonna be a hard match to decide since both use ice." Rainbow said.

"A full on ice match. How cold." Sonia said.


	7. Ice Fight! Gray vs Chill!

"Its Gray Fullbuster vs Yuki's big brother Chill! Ice Style vs Ice Devil Slayer Magic! Many are wondering who's going to out-ice their cold rival!" Paruko said. "Ha-ha! Oh, I could do this all day."

"Ugh...This place…." Chill said as the people listened in. "Its way too hot."

"And there he goes, saying this place is too hot for him to handle. Its barely luke-warm in here." Hope said.

"My brother's got a very different visual of temperature readings. It could also be cause he's always wearing those winter clothes." Yuki said.

Gray took his shirt off, meaning he was ready to go.

"Let the match begin!" Paruko said.

(Cue-Killer Instinct Glacius Theme - Shatterhail)

"Let's begin." Chill said as his ice was slowly covering the entire arena. "Ice….Stage!" Chill said as the entire arena froze into a stadium of ice.

"Here we go. Chill's setting the mood already." Hope said.

"If you're planning on enduring the cold and outlasting me, don't bother. Ice Make Wizard, remember?" Gray asked.

"I wasn't planning to outlast you. I was just setting the stage." Chill said sliding across the ice as he did a Lariat on Gray, sending him sliding.

"Ooooh, big hit by Chill on Gray! But he recovers on the...oh wait a second! I don't think Gray can stop!" Paruko said.

"Of course! He set this stage up so he could hit gray hard enough, then send him sliding out of the ring for a easy win by Ring Out!" Twilight said.

"And since it's his own ice, Chill won't go sliding. Its not a test of endurance, it's a test of staying on the ice." Yuki said.

"Why couldn't i see that before? But if that kinda battles what you want…" Gray said using the momentum and directing it to reverse his direction of nearly making a Ring out to a sideways slide.

"He Switched Directions!" Barry said in shock.

"Chill could've won it right there, but that Snowcone found a way out of that situation!" Ferric said.

"Very clever. But this is where things become harder." Chill said. "Icicle Launcher!" he said as icicles fired out of Chill's hand and at Gray.

"Gray can't keep dodging forever!" Wendy said.

"Don't just move around all day, Gray! Use your Ice Devil Slayer Magic and fire back!" Natsu called.

"Thanks for the reminder." Gray smiled as he opened his mouth and ate one of the icicles fired at him.

"That's right. Slayers gain power by eating their respective element." Chill said.

"That's why Gray wanted to battle Chill! His slayer magic puts him on an edge since he can gain power form Chill's own attacks!" Panther Lily concluded.

"Ah. Pretty cold stuff there. Have it back! Ice Make: Cannon!" Gray shouted making a cannon as it fired at Chill pushing him back.

"Ice...Barrier!" Chill said as a dome of ice surrounded him.

"He's gone defensive." Hope said.

"That means Chill is planning something huge." Yuki said.

"Ultimate Color Fighting Secret Art!" Chill said inside. "Icy Armageddon!" he shouted as the dome began to spread as it rapidly warped and froze what was in its path as it spread.

"Uh oh. Things are getting really icy now." Sunset said.

"Okay. I just gotta counter ice with ice." Gray said as he breathed in. "Ice Devil's…..RAGE!" Gray shouted as he fired an icy roar at the dome as both were countering one another before an explosion happened as an icy mist was seen throughout the area.

"What a chilling explosion! But who survived that collision of glacial proportions? I can't see anything in this icy fog." Parkuko said. "Wow, I'm on a roll."

The ice slowly cleared as both Chill and Gray still stood with Chill slowly moving towards Gray.

"I don't...have enough energy for another attack. But it doesn't look like he does either. So...I'll just push him out." Chill thought as he got close. He pulled back an arm before he felt it grabbed. He turned to see Gray behind him. "What? The one there...is an illusion?"

(Shift-Fairy Tail: Gray's Theme)

"Ice Devil Zeroth's….Destruction Fist!" Gray shouted punching Chill into the ground as the ice on the stage shattered.

"What an Ice Shattering Finale! And from the looks of it… yes, Chill is down for the count! Gray is the winner!" Paruko said.

"Haaaa." Gray breathed out as he headed off stage.

"Thats showin em, Gray! No one Messes with Fairy Tail!" Natsu shouted.

"Now the scores all tied up." Pinkie said.

"It all depends on who Drake will send out next. It could be either him, Malestrom, or Jexis crazy lover, Wicana." Hope said.

"Oh man, why did you have to add that?" Jexi said.

"Its 100% true, man! She's got a serious case of Juvia-itis!" Rainbow said.

"Juvia...itis?" Juvia asked.

"Juvia-itis. You know, when some girl falls in love with a guy and they start acting like you." Rainbow said.

"Is that even a legal term?" David asked.

"It is in Wicana's case." Rainbow said. "So, like it guys?"

"It's weird that you named a new love sickness after my obsession with my darling Gray. And it's not even an obsession since I know he loves me back." Juvia said.

"And don't you forget it." Gray said joining her on the stands.

"I know, I know, it's pretty official now, but i was talking about the old days… you know let's drop this before I get soaked or frozen, you two know what i mean." Rainbow said.

"Okay. Let's get this next match under way!" Paruko said.

"Here we go, who's it gonna be? Maelstrom, Wicana or Drake?" Sunny said.

Walking to the stage with a stagger was Wicana herself as she bore a crazed smile as Lucina was coming from the other side.

"Its wicana vs Lucina." Hope said.

"Uh… is anyone freaked out about Wicana and why she looks… like that?" Lemon asked.

"Hehehe. I hope you don't mind….but I'm gonna take the victory." she cackled.

"You just want to win desperately to impress Jexi, dont you?" Lucina asked.

"Oh no. I've pushed those thoughts out just for today. I no longer have feelings for him. The only one for me….is Lord Drake!" she said with hearts in her eyes.

"Wha…?" Hope naked.

"Ah, classic love heel turns. Now shes putting her love target on Drake instead of Jexi." Rainbow said.

"Now, can we begin?" Wicana asked cackling.


	8. Love vs Fate! Wicana vs Lucina

"Let's get this battle of Swordplay against Spiritual Arts underway! Lucina's all ready to go with determination after changing her destiny of her world, but she better watch out, cause Wicana seems like she's gone full Yandere out there." Paruko said. "No really, she's even given the spectating demons the creeps."

"Be careful not to let Wicana touch you, Lucina! If she does, she'll release your spirit from your body, and it'll be all over!" Hope called.

"That's right. With the Spirit Style, she can separate a person's spirit from their body. She'll win if she even touches Lucina." Twilight said.

"In order to survive this fight, I have to avoid contact by Wicana's hands at all costs." Lucina said getting into her fighting stance, Parallel Falchion at the ready. "For the sake of my friends and father, i will not let you beat me so easy!"

"On your mark, get set...FIGHT!" Paruko said.

(Cue-Undertale - Megalovania)

Immediately, Wicana dashed to Lucina, hand out and ready to touch her.

"Right from the start, Wicana's dashing to Lucina! Shes trying to use her Spirit Release Technique and end the fight before Lucina makes a move!" Paruko said.

"No!" Lucina said as she was rapidly blocking the attacks with her sword as that was all Wicana was touching.

"Incredible! Lucina is blocking every one of Wicana's touches with her own sword!" Paruko said.

"Yeah! That's the way, Lucina!" Sora said.

"Wicana's touch might be a problem, but if she can't hit Lucina then it's not harmful." Erza said.

"No no no no no no no!" Wicana said in frustration. "Spirits….Rising!" she said as the ground shook as ghost like apparitions rose from the ground.

"Oh, and Wicana's busting out one of her other techniques in frustration! I think she's planning to use these spirits to gain some ground!" Paruko said.

"I don't get it. This is an artificial stadium. How are there ghosts?" Twilight said.

"Well, actually, not all of it is artificial. The dirt was imported from old torn up graveyards." Yuki said.

"Are you serious right now?" Usopp said as the spirits were rushing at Lucina and trying to restrain her as she tried to keep them and Wicana away.

"This isn't good. She's cornered between a rock and a hard place." Chopper said.

"Since they're spirits, they can't be hurt and attacks just go through them." Carla said.

Lucina was fighting a losing battle as the spirits were soon holding her up as Wicana cackled as she slowly approached with a hand held out.

"Lucina, no!" Hope said.

"Not good, she's gonna lose if Wicana touches her!" Megaman said.

"Yes. Just a single touch. And your arms are held back." Wicana said.

"True. But not my legs." Lucina said as she kicked up both her legs as she flipped Wicana over her head and slammed her on the other side, outside of the ring.

"Ring out! Lucina takes it over Wicana outta nowhere!" Paruko said.

"Alright!" Natsu said.

"Yahoo! Win number 2 for us!" Black Star said.

"You did it, Lucina!" Happy said.

"We just need one more. You're up, Zinia." Jexi said.

"I'm on it." Zinia said as she walked past Lucina.

"Maelstrom. I've held you back long enough. Enter." Drake said as Maelstrom awoke as he walked into the ring as storm clouds began to form in the sky as it began to rain.

"Oh boy…" Hope said.

"Get ready boys. The storm just came in." Yang said.

"My metal limbs are rust-proof. But I'd better be careful around you. You're…" Zinia began.

"I...will…." Maelstrom muttered. "Blow you away."

"Okay, what's with all the puns lately?" David asked. "Just asking."

"Actually, he was meaning it in the literal sense." Ferric said.

"Maelstrom isn't one for jokes. He takes everything seriously, even a fight like this." Yuki said.

"Why do I get this feeling….of dread?" Zinia asked as Maelstrom looked at her menacingly as thunder rumbled.


	9. Brave the Storm! Zinia vs Maelstrom!

The storms above the arena continued to brew as Maelstrom and Zinia stood atop of the arena looking at one another.

"It all comes down to this match, people watching in the shrine and at home!" Paruko said. "A storm has arrived in this arena, and its name is Maelstrom, user of the Storm Style! He's a wicked strong Color Fighter, and is a force of nature when it comes to fighting. Will Zinia be able to brave Maelstrom's attacks and pick up the full victory for Team Jexi? Or Will Maelstrom dominate the cyborg girl and make it a Sudden Death round for Jexi and Drake to decide it all?"

"You got this, Zinia!" Indigo said. "Just beat this wind bag and we take the final points we need to get Jexi into the Battle Royal!"

"And according to statistics, it will drop Drake's team down to 1 point." David said. "He'll have a hard time recovering from that."

"No it won't. We have extra points in the event we lose." Blade said.

"Would Jexi still qualify for the Battle Royale?" Hope asked.

"Drake and us can enter no matter what. But for Jexi, he has to win." Blade said.

"That is, if that Cyber-Lady can even brave the full brunt of Maelstrom's assault." Barry said.

"Maelstrom has been gathering power and waiting since the start of these battles. How things will turn out puzzles even me." Blade said.

"Okay, just gotta knock him out, and were sending Jexi to the next round. I have to brave his attacks, and not let him get to me. I don't want it to come down to Jexi and Drake now." Zinia said. "I'm gonna give it my all… and beat Maelstrom!"

(Cue-Metal Gear Rising Revengeance: The Hot Wind Blowing)

"Okay, Zinia's fired up! Maelstrom, are you ready to bring the thunder and Lighting?!" Paruko asked.

"I will….blow her away. She...will not last." Maelstrom said.

"We'll see about that." Zinia said getting into a fighting pose similar to Genos. "Lets fight!"

"And let the battle begin!" Paruko said.

Maelstrom lifted both his arms as he blew out a spiral of wind as it took on the form of a tornado. "Sudden….Twister." he said as it spun fast towards Zinia.

"Please. I can speed away from…" Zinia said as she tried to run only to find herself being picked up into the air by the twister.

"Holy Crap!" Hope said.

"Zinia didn't even have time to react to the tornado! Just how good is this guy?!" Natsu asked.

"Maelstrom has always been powerful with storms, even before he began his training. A natural born fighter, a rare sight to see." Chill said.

"Thunder….Clap!" Maelstrom said clapping his hands as lightning struck Zinia inside the twister.

"Lighting Rod!" Zinia said as her arms redirected the electric flow and shot it into the spiraling wind, dispelling it.

"Whoa, what a move by Zinia!" Paruko said.

"That's it girl, keep him on his feet!" Indigo said.

"Not...done yet." Maelstrom said as the lightning that Zinia redirected went back to her as it electrocuted her once more.

"What is...My lightning rod...it's not working." Zinia said.

"Lightning rod….useless….against my storms." Maelstrom said.

"I get it! Maelstrom is able to control every aspect of the storms that he uses in a fight, from sudden tornadoes, lightning strikes and their directions, possibly even rain and hail! He's a living force of nature!" Twilight said.

"So, how can Zinia beat him?" Indigo asked. "Theres gotta be some sorta way she can turn this around and pop that wind bag."

"What...what are you?" Zinia said in shock.

"I...am one with nature." Maelstrom said. "I am...its force." he said as the storms above began to intensify.

"Did things just get more intense? Cause I think the storms just picked up." Tails said.

"His power is intensifying. Even during this fight, he's gathering more power." Ferric said.

"Just our luck." David muttered.

"Its getting closer." Maelstrom said sitting on the ground as he meditated. "Time to prepare...for final storm."

"Zinia! Get outta there!" Hope said.

"I can't escape it. No other option. Time to finish this!" Zinia said as she charged at Maelstrom. "Overdrive!" she shouted rushing at him at top speed. But when her fist hit, her heart sank when she saw Maelstrom didn't even move a single inch.

"Uh...guys? I think we'd better take cover." Hope said.

"Ultimate Color Fighting Elite Art!" Maelstrom said as the storms rumbled as they began to morph around the two of them. "Catastrostorm!" he shouted.

They all heard Zinia screaming in pain and terror as the storm raged around the two of them before it dissipated. Maelstrom was standing as Zinia had fallen with a look of terror on her face.

"And that's that folks. After a heart pounding storm, the winner is….Maelstrom!" Paruko said.

"I thank you...for the battle." Maelstrom said to the terrified Zinia as he walked away from the arena.

"Yeesh… That hit her hard. Is she going to be okay?" David asked.

"She'll be fine in time, but I think for the first time in her life...she's seen what real power and terror looks like." Erza said.

Zinia was slowly escorted off the arena as the only two fighters remaining walked on stage. These two were Jexi and Drake.

"Zinia, are you okay?" Hope asked as she sat down.

"That was scary. I...I never wanna experience something like that ever again." Zinia said shaking.

"I know how you feel, Zinia. Thunderstorms always shake me up, too." David said.

"That's probably the main reason why he's weak to lightning attacks." Jude said. "But now… There's one battle left."

"Yes." Sectonia said. "It all comes down to this."

"You know, somehow I knew it would come down to the two of us." Jexi said.

"My thoughts exactly." Drake said.

"So, how long have you been wanting this?" Jexi asked.

"Since my defeat to you in Hyrule. Believe me, what happened there will not happen again." Drake said. "Things are different now."

"Oh, this is gonna be good." Hope said.


	10. Final Clash! Jexi vs Drake!

"The Stage is Set for what should be a climatic Sudden Death Battle between Jexi the Hunter, and the Destructive Dragonman, Drake! I hope you people have life insurance, because when these two go all out, nothing's gonna stand after one of them falls!" Paruko said.

"Do not waste time with the introduction. Start the battle." Drake said.

"I agree. No reason to keep everyone waiting for much longer." Jexi said.

"Oh...okay. Let the fight….begin." Paruko said as the stadium quaked as the two of them were already going at each other fist to fist as they rushed all across the stadium.

"Clear out people, these guys mean business!" Hope said.

"Dragon's Fist!" Drake shouted

"Ultimate Color Fist!" Jexi shouted as their attacks collided, sending out a powerful shockwave that ripped the stands apart.

"Aw, jeez… Hasn't this place been wrecked enough?!" David asked.

"Dragon's Talon!" Drake shouted.

"Ultimate Color Kick!" Jexi shouted as their kicks were even colliding with one another before Jexi got close. "Ultimate Color...Kick Cannon!" he shouted kicking Drake in the stomach as he coughed blood but quickly recovered.

"What a wild match! And I'm getting every minute of it on film and broadcasting it to the temple and all over the worlds! People are loving every second of this fight and the last ones, check it out!" Paruko said.

Takosuke managed to show some screens of cheering fans in the Temple, either for Jexi or Drake to win as Rain Bow and the 4 high masters just silently watched.

"Paruko's right, this is awesome!" Hope said.

"Dragon's Claw!" Drake shouted scratching Jexi.

"Ultimate Color Lariat!" Jexi shouted doing a Lariat on Drake.

The fight continued as neither fighter were not giving an inch to the other as they both tried to keep from falling to the other.

"Neither of them are backing down, trying to make the other fall down for good, and making the Temple electric!" Hope said.

"Come on Jexi, you can do this! Use Golden God Mode and Pulverize him!" Rainbow said.

"Nah. That would be overkill." David said.

"Ultimate Color Cannon!" Jexi shouted.

"Dragon's Scales!" Drake shouted as the attack did nothing to him.

"Come on buddy, hit him good!" Hope said.

"Ultimate Color Fighting Secret Art! Dragon Destruction Cannon!" Drake shouted as he fired a blast of dragonic power at Jexi, sending him crashing into the arena as it was breaking apart. After it subsided, Jexi was barely standing as Drake flew high above him.

"He barely stood up to that attack." Blade said.

"Jexi, you have always been a good fighter since our battle in Hyrule. So, I have decided. If you can survive this next attack and still stand...it's my loss." Drake said.

"Can he? He barely has any energy left." David said.

"You...have a deal." Jexi said smiling.

"Very well. Here it comes!" Drake said gathering power. "Ultimate Color Fighting Elite Art! Great Dragon's Raging Spirit!" he shouted a spirit like dragon appeared behind him as he fell towards Jexi.

"JEXI!" Hope said as the dragon exploded onto him as everyone covered their eyes.

"Oh my GOD! The impact of that Elite art made the ring crumble!" Scott said eyeing the destroyed ring, which was in pieces.

"What about Jexi, is he okay?" Sunset asked.

"I-I hope so…" Fluttershy said worriedly.

"Hmm. This is such a shame." Drake said as he was about to turn and leave. But before he could, he heard a small rumbling as something rose from the rubble. This was Jexi as he stood there, charred, beaten, bruised and holding on to life.

"I'm….still….standing." Jexi panted.

Drake was surprised by this before he started laughing. "Now there is an interesting one you do not see everyday." Drake said. "A promise is a promise." he said landing outside of the destroyed ring.

"It's official… Jexi is literally built like a brick wall." David said.

Jexi was smiling as he fell over and was sleeping soundly.

"He's out." Hope said in shock before smiling. "Sleep well, bud. You earned it."

"He has won and fought well. Don't think I've forgotten my side of our arrangement. He will receive the points he needs from me. He can now return for the final trial." Drake said.

"That means, we can all finally move on. To the final test." Celti said.

"No doubt Volt is already there after our escapade in Dreamland." David said.

"Then it'll be quite the battle we're about to get ourselves into." Ramona said. "Are we all even allowed to enter the Battle Royal with Hope and Jexi?"

"It only applies to color fighters. If anyone entered, then it wouldn't be considered a test for us." Celti said.

"Figured as much." David said.

"But now, the stage is set. I've conquered the odds and now I'm gonna win the Battle Royal, and become one of the new High Masters." Hope said. "And I'll make sure you're with me when we come down to 4, Cel."

"I'm holding you to it." Celti said. "But we should wait for Jexi to recover before we return. He needs to be at his peak."

"Right. 2 days should do it." Hope said.

"Yeah. Let's get on going! Let's slowly make way to the final fight!" Natsu said.

And so, the three groups took off and were waiting for two days for Jexi to recover.

Meanwhile with Flux…

"Ugh. I can't believe I lost again to that bothersome Jexi. Even when I play the good card. Can things get worse?" Flux said before he heard a gun cock.

"Oh...I believe it is." a figure said walking out of the shadows.

"Wait, your face. I know you. You're that criminal. Your...Lucius." Flux said in terror.

"Ah, so you do know me? Good, then this will save time." Lucius said.

"What...what do you want?" Flux asked.

"Hearts of course. Look, the armor boy, Alphonse Elric, you hid a tracking chip inside him since he has been traveling with the Dimensional Heroes." Lucius said.

"How do you…" Flux said.

"I'm no idiot. I saw that grotesque death match that has been banned. Now, here's what's gonna happen. You're gonna follow them in cloak mode to the temple. Refuse, and I slaughter everyone on this ship. We understand?" Lucius asked.

"I understand…" Flux said.

"And if you think of pulling a gun on me, I'm pulling the trigger." Lucius said.

"Dang it." Flux said getting into the pilot seat and driving off as Lucius was laughing.

"Yes. Yes! I've waited a long time and devoured a lot of hearts, but now...I can finally claim my revenge!" Lucius said smiling evilly.

To be concluded….


End file.
